I'm gonna show you crazy
by insanity122
Summary: One shot featuring slightly Law and Kidd. She is different. Society don't like different people, so the call her Sick Psychopath. It's not her fault if she is a color no one has seen before. But, she don't blame them. She'll just bring hell in this world.


There was always something wrong with her. Always different. She was an outcast. Fascinated by all things. Things you shouldn't be fascinated of. She knew she was different. She knew she was not like the other. She was special. She was unique. But _they_ didn't see it that way. She was weird. She was an outcast. She was crazy. A special case. She was mad. But what is passion without a hint of madness? What is love without a trace of craziness. As mad as the Hatter they say. But people don't like difference. They hate unusual. They like to cast away the divergent.

 **There's a war inside my head**

 **Sometimes I wish that I was dead, I'm broken**

 **So I call this therapist**

 **And she said, "Girl, you can't be fixed just take this."**

Society like homogeneity. They like when everything's the same. They don't like change. They are comfortable in this static world. They like to live in this constant fear. They like to live with these pre-conceived ideas of justice. As if this was a holy and untouchable justice. As if they were never wrong. They like to believe their protector are perfect. They like to believe everything should wear the same face of perfection. But she is not perfect. She knows. She sees the imperfections. She sees the flaws in this godly justice.

 **I'm tired of trying to be normal**

 **I'm always over-thinking**

 **I'm driving myself crazy**

 **So what if I'm fucking crazy?**

She is different and she knows. She likes it. They don't. But when did _their_ opinion matter? Madness was what made the world beautiful. The moon was what brought our inner demons out. Why only let them out at night? Who said we couldn't befriend with our demons? She knows better than anyone else. Demons make the best friends. After all, betrayal rarely comes from enemy. " _ **The treachery of demons is nothing compared to the betrayal of an angel**_." And now was the time to leave this place. Now was the time to change, to turn the sky into blood and fire.

 **And I don't need your quick fix**

 **I don't want your prescriptions**

 **Just 'cause you say I'm crazy**

 **So what if I'm fucking crazy?**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna show you**

The world holds its breath as she set sails. She knows she is feared. She likes it. No. Better than that, she loves it. Her name will reach the sky. It will reach heaven. She will be the drop of hysteria that will poison heaven and poison this so called justice. The justice of the same. Her name will never fade. Her name is the name lunatic feels linked to. She is a breath of fresh air. She is a breath of dementia. She likes it. The world doesn't. They try to silence her voice. They try to hide her. They try to kill her. But madness is not something you kill. Delusion is what you embrace. She will prove it.

 **Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna show you**

 **I'm gonna show you,**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna show you**

 **Mental out my brain, bat shit, go insane,**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna show you**

 **I'm gonna show you**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna show you**

So many time they tried to tame her down. So many time they tried to "fix" her. You cannot fix someone mad. Especially when they know their madness. Especially when they are in love with their mania. Twisted smile often comes with disaster. But she doesn't care. She was a disaster of her own. The outcasts are a disaster for society. But she is happy. It's better being crazy than to be someone you're not. She doesn't apologize for being weird. After all, they don't apologize for being all the same.

 **I've been searching city streets**

 **Trying to find the missing piece like you said**

 **And I searched hard only to find,**

 **There's not a single thing that's wrong with my mind**

It's not her fault if she is a color no one has seen before. It's not her fault she is a vibrant color such as red. After all, they are all grey. All boring. Not that she blames them. They are stuck with pre-conceived ideas. They don't think. They don't know how to think. They don't know how to see. It's almost pitiful. But it's okay if they don't see the truth. She will find it. And shove it right into their face.

 **Yeah, I'm tired of tryna be normal**

 **I'm always over-thinking**

 **Driving myself crazy**

 **So what if I'm fucking crazy?**

The captain had heard about her. He heard about the Sick Psychopath, as they called her. She was interesting. The gleam of madness in her fiery eyes had caught the surgeon's eyes. She was strange. She was unordinary. But it made her interesting. The violent way she fought with her sword. The bloodbath she left after a fight. The Heart pirate's captain had his eyes set on her. She would make a fine addition to the crew. Besides, as a doctor, he was interested about her madness.

 **And I don't need your quick fix**

 **I don't want your prescriptions**

 **Just 'cause you say I'm crazy**

 **So what if I'm fucking crazy?**

Her white and black hair was truly gorgeous. As well as her scarlet eyes. But what caught the eyes of the red-haired captain was her face. Her bounty poster pictured her with a makeup very out of the ordinary. Her face looked half a skeleton. The way her right eye look, it was almost as if she had a huge scar. The captain of the Kidd pirate had to get this girl. The way she smiled wickedly at the camera made the captain shiver. She would be a great addition to his crew. As mad and violent as them.

 **I'm gonna show you**

 **Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna show you**

 **I'm gonna show you,**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna show you**

 **Mental out my brain, bat shit, go insane,**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna show you**

 **I'm gonna show you**

 **I'm gonna show you**

Oh, she was not crazy. She was just a wild fire no one could extinguish. But if they liked to point finger at her, then let them be. She was on her way to change the world. She was on her way to breathe a little of psychopathy in the world. After all, the marine needed to see how destructive madness could be, when you try to hide it from the world. And she would show it to the world. She was a warrior. She always knew it. She couldn't just sit still and do nothing. She needed something to do. She needed to make trouble. She needed chaos to bring peace in her mind. As she climbed aboard the ship, she knew she had find her home. That's why when the captain asked her "How crazy are you?" she replied with the same gleam in her eyes and the same twisted smile

" **I'm gonna show you"**

* * *

Oh my god, it's been so long since I have written something. Sorry.

So here I am with a new Songfic.

Hope you enjoyed

And also, yes I purposely didn't write which crew she joined, I will let your imagination run wild on this part

I do not own one piece nor the song I'm gonna show you crazy from Bebe Rexha.

There is also a quote I do not own which is from Brenna Yovanoff : The treachery of demons is nothing compared to the betrayal of an angel.


End file.
